hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakunoda/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_pak.png|Pakunoda Headshot Pakunoda.jpg|Pakunoda's Full body appearance Genei pak.jpg|Pakunoda's Anime design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe 49 - Gon confronted by Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda confronts Gon Pakunoda Nen.gif|Pakunoda firing two guns Pakunoda019.png|Pakunoda's Prediction Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Machi gives her opinion to Chrollo Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Squala dead.png|Pakunoda witnesses Squala's head sliced off by Nobunaga MemoryBomb.png|Pakunoda using Memory Bomb Pakunoda Gon Killua Machi 35678.jpg|Pakunoda interrogates Gon & Killua Gon killua vs paku machi.png|Gon and Killua attacking Pakunoda and Machi in the dark Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Pakunoda keywords only.png|Pakunoda reads Kurapika's message Young pakunoda.png|Pakunoda in her youth Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions.png|Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions Confronting Paku.png|Phinks and Feitan vs Pakunoda, Kortopi and Machi Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka appears Chrollo and Pakunoda.png|The exchange PakuLastWords.png|Pakunoda says her last words Pakunoda dies.png|Her heart pierced by the Kurapika's chain Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Pakunoda's death.png|Pakunoda's death Machi watch Pakunoda grave.jpg|Machi watches over Pakunoda's grave |-|1999 Anime= Pakunoda 1999 Design.gif|Pakunoda's 1999 anime design Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda's appearance Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 66.png|Pakunoda sharing her information with Nobunaga and Kortopi Pakunoda table.png Episode 67.png|Pakunoda realizing the connection between the chain user and the kids Episode 69.png|Pakunoda being exchanged for Chrollo Lucilfer Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Pakunoda 1999.png|Pakunoda smiling at Gon and Killua's response to her question |-|Manga= YOUNG PAKUNODA.png|Pakunoda in her youth Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Pakunoda and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Pakunoda Memory Bomb.jpg|Pakunoda's Memory Bomb Pakunoda Reading Memories.jpg|Pakunoda's Psychometry Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Pakunoda ranks 11th in arm wrestling |-|Chapter Covers= 8.png|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of chapter 92 Septembre 4th Part 5.jpg 4 Septembre part 4.jpg 4 Septembre Part 10.jpg 4 Septembre Part 16.jpg|Pakunoda confronting Kurapika 4 Septembre Part 17.jpg|Pakunoda showing animosity against Feitan and Phinks |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Pakunoda and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. |-|Other Media= Hunter × Hunter- Real Stage Cover.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the play, Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Yorkshin City arc.jpg|Pakunoda on a promotional poster for the Yorknew City arc Pakunoda card.jpeg|Pakunoda card Pakunoda card 2.jpg|Card 2 Pakunoda 3.jpg|Card 3 Pakunoda 4.jpg|Card 4 Pakunoda 5.jpg|Card 5 Pakunoda 6.jpg|Card 6 Pakunoda 7.jpg|Card 7 Pakunoda 8.jpg|Card 8 Pakunoda 9.jpg|Card 9 Pakunoda 10.jpg|Card 10 Pakunoda 11.jpg|Card 11 paku1.jpg|Card 12 Pakunoda 12.jpg|Card 13 Pakunoda 13.jpg|Card 14 Pakunoda Card 15.jpg|Card 15 Pakunoda Card 14.jpg|Card 16 paku2.jpg|Card 17 paku3.jpg|Card 18 paku4.jpg|Card 19 paku5.jpg|Card 20 paku8.jpg|Card 21 Paku6.jpg|Card 22 paku7.jpg|Card 23 17 xPakunoda09.jpg 44 zPakunoda16.jpg 22 Pakunoda.jpg 23 Pakunoda.jpg Pakunoda_Card.png tumblr_nnovtkVwBo1rebtzoo2_1280.jpg tumblr_noh1qj1PSB1rebtzoo1_1280.jpg 00001586_1_.png 00001585.jpg Pakunoda Chibi (1).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (2).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (3).png|Pakunoda Chibi Pakunoda Chibi (4).png|Pakunoda Chibi 00001112.jpg 12011538(181).png 00001640.png Category:Phantom Troupe